Heroine Quest 11
<--Heroine Quest 10 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 12--> ---- Chapter 11: Forest Run Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo +6 AP Location: Cursed Forest Enemies Encountered: Dark Elf, Moe Slime, Ogre, White Tiger, Unicorn Objective: Find the silver hazelnut! Reward: Unlock Cursed Forest, 2 Mithril, 2 Beast Crystal, 1 Cleanser Reading the below dialogue and/or watching the video will be a spoiler for the quest. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "For the past twenty years, the eastern forest has been under constant demon invasion. It has changed so much, no body calls it Elven Forest anymore. ~~ Enter Cursed Forest ~~ Leemo: "Silver hazelnuts can usually be found around an unicorn's habitat. Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Dark Elf Move to Red tile: Leemo: "Awwww, I can barely see the way in this fog!" Event:"You lost your sense of direction in the mysterious fog!" -1 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Moe Slime Leemo: "That appears to be a small mithril vein, let me try hammering! Here we go, a mithril ore! You can't overlook just a small piece of mithril like this. Due to its rarity, just a small chunk like this is worth a lot of gold coins. Did you know that the other name for mithril is Elven Steel? Even though the dwarves started using mithrils way before the elves. The dwarves are so widely acclaimed at forging mainly because of their mithril products." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Ogre Move to Yellow tile Fight: White Tiger Leemo: "Wow, what a great day! Being able to find a Beast Crystal source right after we got ourselves some mithrils! Beast Crystals can only be found in places where great beasts gather. With enough spiritual forces stored in one place, they begin to crystallize. These crystals contain pure beastly power. Once the power is tamed and tempered properly, it is possible to create some very interesting swords. All right, our priority should be to find the unicorn and silver hazelnut...Look over there, a white horse running on water! That must be an unicorn, we must hurry!" Move to Red Tile: Event: You jumped down from very high. Unsurprisingly, almost everyone was hurt from the fall. -150 HP Move to Boss Tile: Leemo: "Here, I've found some silver hazelnuts! They still look fresh, too! According to the books, dried ones are completely useless. Today is our lucky day! ...The unicorn is so beautiful...H-hey! The unicorn is charging at us!" Fight: Unicorn Leemo: "...It ran away! Not sure why it went berserk all of a sudden...but at least we got some silver hazelnuts." Quest Complete! Leemo: "We've got all the ingredients for the cure now! There is only one thing left to do!" #One more thing? What is it? #Why didn't you mention this before. Do we have time? #Leemo: "Now we just have to create that mixture." #Leemo: "Don't panic, these ingredients won't be of any use on their own. We'll have to mix that magical potion by ourselves." Leemo: This task isn't something we can do in our home. I plan to go to the '''Mage Tower '''and borrow their facility. I'll go back to check up on Rufa and get ready to go to the Mage Tower." Category:Cursed Forest Category:Heroine Quests Category:Mithril Category:Beast Crystal Category:Consumables